El jardin de los recuerdos
by Arthemisys
Summary: Deciembre, nieve, Alemaña, un hombre, una mujer y la esperanza...


Deciembre, nieve, Alemaña, un hombre, una mujer y la esperanza...

* * *

**El jardin de los recuerdos**

_Arthemisys_

* * *

Deciembre, nieve, Alemaña y un castillo...

Allá estaba él, cerquito de la ventana en una de las torres, mirando los jardines cubiertos por el blanco de la nieve. El frío penetraba por las grietas de las piedras que se hacían de albañilerías de aquella vieja edificación. En la mano vestida por un guante negro, un copa de Whisky. La bebida le calentaba el cuerpo. Pero lo que los ojos verdes veían por la ventana, le calentaba el corazón.

Otra vez ella estaba allá, en aquel columpio pueril que si quedava en el sector este del castillo. Parecía desconocer la nevasca que encedeba aquel país. Continuaba a balancearse cómo una chica osada. Los labios viriles se encresparon en una sonrisa irónica. La dama de ojos lilases había dejado de ser una niña había mucho tiempo. Tal vez en el día en que fue llamada por su hermano pa' sevirlo y ser la primera dama de aquel pequeño mundo del Dios Hades.

Erguió la copa y tuvo ganas de acabar con la sed. Así sorbió todo el líquido en dos tragos. Se volvió hacia al gran comedor, poniendo la copa arriba de la mesa. Escuchó algo tras de se y volvió el rostro. La mirada qe tuvo le dió asco.

- Señor Radamantis...

La voz tan aburrida como la figura de aquel que lo llamaba, se hizo oir.

- Zelos¿Qué quieres?

El pequeño hombre sonrió con desdén. Sabía que no era bienvenido en aquellos aposentos y cuando era aquel Kyoto, la sua dolencia era mayor. Pero él no lo piensaba importante. Zelos sabía que pa' los lucros de Radamantis, su ayuda era más que esencial.

- Ya debía saber...- zelos sonrió, exhibiendo los dientes retorcidos - ...Dama Pandora...

- ¡No me hagas indirectas y habla! – contestó Radamantis, caminando hacia la ventana.

- ¿No pensas que nuestra Señora está muy sombría en los últimos días?

Radamantis no lo contestó, admitió que aquello era la verdad. Hacía cuatro días que Pandora efectuaba aquella misma actividad.

- Tan solita y tan bella...- Zelos dijo, mirando Radamantis -...¿Acordás conmigo que la señora Pandora es muy atrayente?

Estas palabras salieron con irónia y este acto lo anojó un montón.

- Zelos, por favor¡Marcháte!

- Señor...

- ¡Es una orden!

Radamantis lo vió salir del cuarto a disgusto. Volvió a observar la chica entretanto un pensamiento muy sensual le empezó a embrujar. ¿Cómo sería tocar, con sus labios, los labios de aquella mujer¿Cúal sería el gusto en probarlos haste que se hiciesen rojos¿Y la piel¿Ella también sería sensible al tacto?

- ¡Maldición! – habló, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Otra vez el deseo de su cuerpo queriendo gobernar su juicio. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sentió que le faltaba el suelo.

- ¡Señora Pandora...!

Caída en la tierra, su vestido negro parecía ensuciar el suelo blanco. La piel, todavía, estaba marchita como un...

Cuerpo muerto.

...x...

Radamantis había perdido el tiempo de lo mucho que ya estaba sentado en aquel sillón, junto a la catrera donde Pandora yacía con los ojos cerrados y cara doliente. Despecho de los medicamentos, la febre aún se quedaba fuerte. Por un apice, Radamantis criticó el acto infantil que la había puesto en aquella abyecta enfermidad. Pero... ¿lo qué le había hecho ir todas las mañanas de los últimos cuatro días a los jardines pa' balancearse como una chica?

"¿Non pensas que nuestra señora está muy sombría en los últimos días?"

Le falta algo. Pero¿Qué le falta?

A son de las campanas, él alzó los ojos hacia el brasero. En la estante había dos pertrechos: una fotografia y algo que, en una primera vista, él no supo qué sería. Curioso, Radamantis caminó hacia la tequilla pa' lo observar mejor. La fotografia, con los colores marchitos por el tiempo, exhibía una chiquita feliz, con pellos negros y largos, trajeando un vestido hecho de seda y moñitos. Sus manitas amparaban una cosa que, en una primera mirada, pensó ser una pelotita.

Tenendo la fotografia en las manos, Radamantis volvió al sillón. Había pormenores a considerar en aquella imagen como, por exemplo, el puesto donde la nena, con su mirada buena, se quedaba.

"¡El jardín cubierto por la nieve y el columpio!"

El mismo puesto en que su dama estuvo en las últimas mañanas y por lo qué pudo ver, en el mismo período en que se quedaban ahora. Pero había algo de anormal entre las simutaneidades: la nena era una mujer ahora y la prenda parecía que no existía más.

Rechazando la fotografia al su puesto añejo, se quedó a mirar la basa dorada que tenía, en la parte hueca, el polvo de los ãnos que allí estaba y pedazos de cristal. En su nucleo había un arco del mismo color y encima dos pequeñas campanas que, ahora, estaban quedas. Los ojos verdes volvieron a la imagen otra vez y entonces, comprendió: aquello era lo qué restaba de un globo de cristal de navidad.

Él había comprendido los motivos de su señora.

..x..

- ¡Buenas tardes, señor! – un hombre de pellos gris, muy amistoso, felicitó el hombre vigoroso que adentró su pequeño, pero acogedor establicimiento.

Pero el muchacho no le contestó. La frente contraída y los ojos parecían dispuestos a una investigación más silenciosa. El profumo de "Pfefferkuchen" y "Lebkuchen" daban a la pequeña tienda de suelo y paredes de palo oscuro, una alma de história de navidad.

- ¡Las tortillas de miel de Lübeck se terminaron de asar¡Creo que a vos le gustará tenerlos en el primero desayuno de navidade! – el viejito, pareciendo Papá navidad, le habló con su sonrisa piadosa.

- ¿Hay algún globo de navidad?

El viejito se sonrió.

- ¡De todos los modelos!

..x..

Abrió los ojos con difilcutad. Sin tener ganas de mover el cuerpo, percibió que el reloj, que ya no cantaba, le exhibió que ya si hacía nueve de la noche. Su miente empezó a trabajar en el rompecabezas donde las piezas eran sus recuerdos. Había salido por la mañana a los jardines del castillo. Si recordó también que se balanceó en el columpio hasta que un vértigo la hizo cerrar los ojos. Acordavase tambén que había despertado dos vezes.

En la primera vez, vió el brasero siendo mantenido por algún que le había hecho beber algo amargo. En la segunda vez, la imagen de un hombre observando algo cerca del brasero le fue revelada.

Se desperezó, haciendo mueca cuando el cuerpo lastimado le reprochaba. Su ejercicio, sin embargo, se quedó perplexo cuando ella sentió que su mano siniestra no se movía por culpa de algo que impedía la acción. Sus ojos amparados por las pestañas se arremangaron al mirar lo qué su mano seguraba.

..x..

Radamantis despertó con alboroto, maldiciendo la piedad de Morpheus por le haber hecho no hacer caso del reposo de Pandora. Volvió el cuello por la mala postura, la mirada imprecisa hacia a la catrera de la hermana mayor del rey del infierno. Pero no halló nadie además de sábanas y sobrecamas desordenadas.

Levantandose del sillón, notó que una prenda de piel de orso le resbaló por el pecho, cayendo en el suelo. No se acordaba de haber cercado cualquier tipo de sobretodo.

- Señora Pandora...- balbució feliz en su corazón al pensar que había venido de ella aquella expresión de cariño.

Sin demora o tardanza, él dejó aquel aposento, caminando hacia el jardín de los recuerdos.

..x..

La nieve hinchada y blanca se hundió cuando las botas de Radamantis la taconeó. Pronto avistó a Pandora que reposaba en un banco cuya estatura era perfecta. Sentiendo una onda sensual le inundando el cuerpo, él recobró su caminada hacia la chica que parecía perdida en pensamientos que a él no tenía objeto.

- Radamantis...

Él no tuvo ganas en hacer el proximo paso.

- Señora Pandora...- sin que ella apercebiera, el muchacho suspiró con fuerza. Odiaba cuando le faltaba la voz y eso solamente si sucedía cuando ella lo llamaba por el nombre. - ¿Estás mejorcita?

- ¡Por supuesto¡Acercáte!

Él volvió a caminar, estacando cuando se encontró detrás de la nena. Su mirada se quedó helada al apercibir que en medio de las manos femeninas, con sus dedos largos y delgados, el globo que le había comprado ayer yacía, con sus pequeños copos de nieve a hacer una chica, pero graciosa precipitación en la parte superior de la casita fijada en la parte interna del globo.

- Me toca a mí hoy declarar mi desconsuelo por haber provocado confisión a vos.

Una pontita de orgullo despontó en la cara del chico británico que sonrió con mesura.

- No estabas bien. Vos se descubrió en el invierno y me tocaba a mí cuidar de vos.

- ¡De hecho! Pero me pregunto...¿Por qué me regalaste con eso?

La sonrisa que los labios de Radamantis dijubaban se quedó helada.

- ¡Ese regalo fue un rendimiento de empellón!

De donde estaba, Pandora curvó las cejas. ¿Empellón?

- Mientras la vigilaba en su sopor, encontré una fotografia suya, aún chiquita, que tenía un globo y junto del retrato, ví los puchos del mismo objeto. ¡Luego deducí que esta prenda te fue de consideracón!

Ella se alzó y por la primera vez, lo miró con sus ojos lilases.

- Yo tenía cuatro años y aquel fue él último día de navidad en que estuve con los míos. ¡Y como vos, mi padre se quedaba junta a ventana en la torre, observandome a jugar en el jardín!

"¿Entonces ella sabía que no había sido comedida?"

- ¡Me do cuenta, entonces, que tu padre tambén ya se quedó en aquel sillón, recelando por tu vida!

Ella no lo contestó. Agachó la mirada y sonrió con mesura. Radamantis sentió el aire le faltar por dos segundos. Alzando la cara de rante nobleza, la alemán encontró las palabras que le podería decir.

- Te quiero rendir gracias por hacerme acordar de la palabra "esperanza" y su símbolo. ¡Creo que no hay nada que le pueda pagar!

La sinceridad estaba en la palabras dichas. Pero aún más visible era la gana de Radamantis en pedirle pa' le rendir gracias como su corazón requería hacía mucho tiempo. Mas le tocó a él dominarse con desdicha.

Entonces, en menos que canta el gallo, la vió caminando hacia él. Su sagacidad notó que las manos femeninas aferraban el globo con fuerza, muy nerviosa. Su mirada fija en la de él, como quisiera exhibir una confianza que no había. ¿O todo lo qué él pensaba era un reflejo de ilusión¡Tal vez careciese a él no beber mucho!

Pandora acortó la distáncia entre ellos. Él ya hubiera escuchado de un caballero de Atena que tenía la capacidad de eliminar los cinco sentidos a uno. ¡Piphius! Pero¿será que él también tenía la capacidad de sacar las palabras, el aire, el juicio, la tranquilidad como le hacía aquella muchacha¡No, elemental!

- ¿Cuál es el color de tus ojos, Radamantis?

"¿Cuál es el color de mis ojos?" Él no la había comprendido.

- ¡Verdes! – le contestó, la cara austera, pero magnetizado por aquel rostro que lo miraba - ¡Verdes cómo las yerbas de los jardines del castillo en el verano!

- ¡Yo los veo gris! – ella le contestó con su voz dulce - ¡Todos los colores, en mis ojos, se quedan grises, blancos y negros¡Pero, ahora, tengo la esperanza!

Ella se enmudeció y para él, las malditas palabras no habían volvido de su retirada.

- Decíme, Radamantis¿Cuál es la esperanza tuya?

La pregunta le venió repentinamiente y con ella, una onda de entusiasmo. Todo caminaba presto para él¿o será que era él quien se quedaba muy despacito?

"¿Cuál es la esperanza mía?" Pa' un caballero de Hades, la primera palabra a ser arañada era aquella¡Esperanza! Al fin de cuentas, quien se entregaba a los deseos del señor de la muerte no debería tenerla¿no es verdad?

Pero, para ellos, los dueños de la gran utopía, la esperanza existía con toda la fuerza que su símbolo tenía. Para Radamantis, la esperanza era traducida por un nombre própio e femenino.

- ¡Mi esperanza está en la victoria que deteneremos cuando las claves del mundo fueren nuestras y con eso, yo pediré al soberano hades su hermana en casamiento!

Los ojos lilases le parecieron se ampliar. Percebieno la perplejidad en la cara femenina, él no se acobardó. Pero ella no lo contestó con palabras. Alzó la mano hasta encontrar el rostro viril que se estrechó al toque. Su cuerpo hizo un paso enfrente, hacia al de él, patitiesco. No había dudas de que él se quedaba embrujado, sucumbido a ella.

Quedandose de puntillas, Pandora acercó demasiado el rostro y sus labios, pálidos como la muerte, quisieron tocar la piel afeitada, en un beso excelso y infantil. Pero lo qué encontró fueron labios delgados y más avisados que los suyos. Tal vez su cuerpo delicado se moviera, pero los brazos de Radamantis la embazaron de cualquier modelo de evasión. La cazadora ahora era la caza.

Los movimientos eran morosos, pero las sensaciones demasiadas ligeras. Él había ganas de saciar su pasión, pero con respecto. Era su aprecio con ella, pues aún era su señora...¡Suya!

Suavecito, él la dejó callarse. ¿Labios de muerte¡No¡Había vida en aquellos labios, más que en todo mundo! Sus brazos la libertaron con tiento y ella hizo un paso detrás, sus dedos tocando la própia boca, somo si no quisiera creer en lo qué habían hecho. Radamantis se quedó derecho y sin decir palabras. Volvió a su seriedad, de nuevo cordero a gusto de ella.

Pero ella no lo miró. Únicamente alzó la mirada y volviendo al su aptitud noble, ultrapasó Radamantis con pasos mansos y antes de atravesar el umbral del castillo, le habló:

- ¡Cuando mi hermano salir airoso, desearé mirar tus ojos verdes, Radamantis!

..x.. FIN ..x..

* * *

_Gracias a Esmeralda Amamiya por traducir el fic._


End file.
